I Can Wait Forever
by unlOv3
Summary: Only Love


**Disclaimer: I dun own MA **

But I hope you enjoy this Fanfic !

--

It was a cold February night... People are bustling through the streets, either pulling up their coat collars or wrapping scarves around their necks, trying to stay warm.

"It so cold..." a girl said softly and light while staring from the 'Bridge'. Staring at those people who's walking like little dots... She stared at the stars and smiled. But she knows that she's about to cry...

She turned around and saw her classmates preparing the Valentine's Ball.

_"Isn't it a little too early to prepare for the Valentines Ball...?"_ she thought and turned around again. _"Aren't they planning to go home? Are they going to fix it until MIDNIGHT?"_

"DONE!" Mattie smiled and finished the last touch.

Patty smiled at Annie then they clinged to each other. They walk towards the bridge.

_"Patty and Mattie grew a little nicer when they Fort and Soup got themselves in a relationship"_ she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Ahh it's almost 11 PM! Fort must be very angry at me" Patty grinned but she was obviously happy.

"It's just Fort deal with Soup! Why do we even have to fix the Valentine Ball?! Ahh I am jealous of you and David, Annie!"

"No you are fortunate. I still haven't decide what to give to David" Annie grinned.

"A quick peck on the chick would do. At least we are all lucky, still. There is more unlucky girl in love than us." Patty stated.

"Someone who doesn't have anyone waiting for her on Valentines day... I mean tomorrow."

"You mean Elena?" Annie asked innocently.

Elena quickly perk up her ears.

"Did you remember she lost control of herself? I've never see her crying like that before..." Patty grinned.

"You can't blame her. If someone you love left you and just sent you an e-mail would you be happy? I remembered she stayed late until 12:21 and replied all those messages. I believe those messages are about 121?"

"120 rawr. " Mattie grinned.

"Keep it down, she just over there she might hear you." Annie said worried.

_"But still they are nosy as usual."_

"Hey Elena why are you still here?" Annie started.

Elena pretended she didn't heard anything and said, "Nothing waiting to go home?"

"Ah,, Kay we are going home now" Patty smiled at her, "Happy Advance Valentine Elena!" they all said and Elena greeted back.

_"It was okay... Even tho I got no Lover waiting for me I got my hungry pet waiting for me to feed''_

After she came home, the first thing she did is to feed the cat. she almost forgot when she first had the cat. Probably since last year's Valentine's Day. At that time, she was like an abandoned cat, with eyes filled with despair. Cats don't cry, she does. That's the only difference.

"Better drink all the milk or I'll skin you." she threatened her cat. Her name is Purccy. The name my best friend gave. I don't know why I agreed to name the cat Purccy. Purccy meowed once to let her know she heard her, but her eyes are complaining about her severity. Her eyes remind me of someone I used to know, standing in front of me with eyes of rebellions.

Five years ago they ate dinner together at same, Valentine's day eve.

"Tomorrow's Valentine day wont you give me some flowers?" she asked politely.

He raised his eyebrow. "Why should I give you flowers? You are not my anyone."

"Then... you should at least give me a card!" she pouted my lips, hurt by his tone.

"I know, I know. After lunch, I'll send you an e-card."

E-card. That sounds so impersonal, but that's the way he is. "You have to e-mail it to me. I'll be waiting." she excitedly smiled and planned to sneak home after lunch to check e-mail. Even though he wouldn't use any romantic words, she still looked forward to the card.

"I can't stand you girls. Why do you make such a big deal out of Valentine's Day??" He grumbled while eating his food. His comment induced her to fight with him again.

"You are not romantic at all!! Don't you watch any Love Stories?"

"Love Stories? I only watch Discovery Channel"

"Your life is so boring." I made a face at him. "One recent drama was really good. You should have watched it."

"What's that drama called?" He didn't believe in the love portrayed in TV and movies. He always thought they were lies.

"It's called 'I can wait forever'" she gladly answered.

"What kind of trashy plot did it have?"

"What do you mean trash?? Show some respect!" I was so angry. "That drama was very touching, and the theme song was beautiful as well. It's called 'Wait Forever' performed by the Simple Plan." She wondered if he knew the band called Simple Plan.

"Ah Simple Plan. I knew them. One of my favorite Bands."

"Well their worth of your favoritism." Even though she secretly agreed with him, she couldn't bring myself to admit it.

"Whatever." He glanced at his watch. "I'll give you 5 minutes to tell me the plot. After that, I'm leaving."

I tried hard to explain 6 hours worth of story in just 5 minutes. The drama portrayed the love stories of 3 generations of women spanning 100 years, from 1901 to 2000. Each generation was portrayed by the same actress. The story was tear-jerking.

"What's so touching about it?" He asked, after listening to the story.

"Don't you think each generation's story is wonderful? If I have such great screen writing ability, I would become a screenwriter."

"If you become a screenwriter, I bet no one would watch the show. The TV station can go out of business." He quickly interjected.

"I'm going back to class. Hurry and send me the card!" she was so mad that she went home immediately, not even finishing her coffee.

As soon as she walked in my door, she turned on my computer and go online.

~Elena's POV

Staring at the empty in-box, I began to reminisce about how we met. Maybe no one will believe me, but my boyfriend and I were actually neighbors. Our homes were only 1 wall away. Ever since we were kids, we liked to fight with each other all day long. I still remember when I moved to the country that year. Used to the city life, I couldn't get used to the simple life in the country. After school, I would just go home and do nothing. Whenever that happened, he would always come over to tease me.

"Why are you staring off into space??" He loved to pull on my hair. "You're so ugly when you're doing nothing. But you're also not pretty when you smile." In other words, I'm really ugly.

"You're the one who's ugly!" I pull back my hair. "If you think I'm so ugly, why do you visit me??"

"Can't help it. My home is right next to your home." He argued.

"Then I'll move!" The next day, I drew a line in the ground using some white chalk. A line that I forbid him to cross.

That year, we were both in the 2nd grade. We couldn't stand each other and hoped the other would move away. But 5 years passed, and neither of us moved. Not only that, we got into the same high school and into the same class.

"You're that infamous couple." All the students and teachers in the school would say whenever they saw us.

"We're not!" I always tried to explain. "We're only neighbors." At that time, I hated my parents for making us live next to him.  
"My standard is not that low." He would say. "Who wants her to be a girlfriend?? It's not like I don't have eyes."

"Yes, I know your eyes are on top of your head." I really disliked him. "Better than having eyes on the bottom of my head like you." He implied that I couldn't judge guys. At that time, I had a crush on a senior.

I didn't think that his sarcasm had a hidden meaning. After a while, I found out that the senior student had lots of girlfriends. When I cried about it, he silently passed me a handkerchief and awkwardly held me in his arms.

"I told you he wasn't any good." He roughly comforted me. I cried in his arms the whole night, and began to see him in a different way. Things began to change between us. We still fought all the time, but he started to look at me differently. And I blushed and my heart beat faster when he was near. We both knew: we fell in love with each other.

Even with this knowledge, neither of us said anything. Even though we would  
not be able to resist and kissed each other constantly. Even though we cared about each other's every moves. Both of us refused to admit our love.

Time flew by quickly, and it was time to face separation. I took the BigBurg High School and he took the Old Mill's. Alright, we became lovers, but we still wouldn't say we loved each other. We didn't even spend Valentine's Day together until he saw me share dinner with a man one Valentine's Day. That night, he waited for me in front of my door and said that he would take me out to dinner on Valentine's Day from then on. I have to say that he was very arrogant. But I nodded and accepted his request. Since then, we spent every Valentine's Day together.

Normal POV ~x

Facing the empty in-box, she suddenly grew very angry. He wouldn't say it and wouldn't send me a card. What did he mean? Who did he think she was? Elena called his cell phone.

"Hello." He picked up the phone.

"I didn't receive the card." she immediately showed my displeasure.

"You didn't receive it?" He seemed really busy. "But I sent it."

He was really busy but I didn't care. "I didn't receive it. Send it again."

"Okay, I'll send you 120 times. Is that good enough??" He said with impatience. His tone further infuriated me. Is that how _lovers_ speak to each other?

"Don't bother sending it to me. And you don't have to pick me up tonight. I'll eat dinner by myself."

"Don't be so Childish Kay? you know there's a lot of things happening here."

"I AM childish!" Elena hung up the phone and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Childish?? Why didn't he consider the situation? We've gone out for so many years and spent countless Valentine's Day together. I never received any flowers nor cards from him. Now, I just want a little e-card. Is that too much to ask for??"

That night she cutted off all her connections. She even told her parents not to forward any calls or explanation to her. The next day, she turned on her phone and tried calling him, twice.. trice... But there was no answer.

She went into his house and saw their house so gloomy and scary. She peeked inside and their things weren't there. She wondered. Then she tried calling Teddy or Even Lay.

She was shocked of their answers. They we're desame. Both scary.. both gloomy and full of despair. _'He left. Didn't he told you?'_

She ran through her room and cried. She cried over and over again until it soaked her pillow.

That day I didn't ate anything or even talk to anyone even my cat. That day was the worst day of my life...

That day.. happened on Valentine's day.

After wards, Elena asked them why he left. The real reason why he was too busy because he was packing. He was about to tell me when she hung up.

Elena quickly opened her mail and saw 120 unread mails!

Then she was just about to delete them all when I received another mail, and this one said: "Because of system error, we could not send these until today."

She slowly read it and tears ran down her face. She quickly changed up and left.

Purccy stared at the unclosed Laptop thinking she could read it :3

_Hey Elena!_

Knowing you so many years,

I've never sent you any flowers.

Today I send you a rose.

We we're always fighting

But I am hoping...

To tell you that,

**.I Love you.**

And

**.I'm Sorry.**

For the times

That I compared you to Lay.

But too bad.

I'm leaving

You might as well,

**Forget about me**

Cause I might come

Home with

a

**Girlfriend.**

But always remember that

I

Love

You.

--

She stood at the bridge and cried... Over and over again. Praying.. just when he really come...

Then she slowly heard some words...

_"You look so beautiful Today.."_

She flipped herself up and searched the whole place.

_"When your sitting there, It's hard for me to look away..."_

Then she finally found it.

_"So I tried to find the words that I could say..._

_"No distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away..."_

"Zick..." she whispered softly and tried walking towards him.

She slowly ran and ran and shouted, "Zick!"

The projector continued the music...

"I can't lie..." he replied and smiled cutely...

"So did yu received it?" He grinned and hugged her.

"Yes I did." Elena broke it. "So who's ya'r girlfriend?" she asked him even it hurts.

"Ah.. About that... Elena Potato will you be my **Girl Friend**?"

--

Hahahah! How was it? Story Prequel to Only Love.

Yay Comment && Review


End file.
